


coma

by Bitter1106



Category: super.junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter1106/pseuds/Bitter1106
Relationships: 83line - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	coma

五星酒店的高层，总统套房的格局，来来往往的都是些有头有脸的人物，整个楼层好像都透露着生人勿近的危险气息。  
昏暗的消防通道里，因为夜幕降临光线逐渐消失，只有一只烟头的火忽明忽暗，伴随着男人微微的呼吸声。  
"啪嗒"一声，白净的手指关上了被不停玩弄的打火机，将即将燃尽的烟头扔在角落，金希澈推开门走了出去，在一个房间门口停了脚。  
掏出通用房卡开门再钻进去这一套动作行云流水，熟练的好像让人看不清，金希澈就像一只油光水滑的貂一样蹭了进去。  
朴正洙躺在酒店的大床上，脸颊因为迷药的作用有些泛白，他睡得很沉，睫毛都不曾眨动一下，只有平稳的呼吸声提醒金希澈他的存在。  
金希澈从头到脚打量了一下，他很瘦，但不是干瘦，运动卫衣底下的腰腹应该很有力，虽然穿着宽松的运动裤，但难以掩盖一双修长的腿，和，诱人的臀部。  
金希澈清了清嗓子，就算平日见过不少男人，粗狂的娇柔的幼嫩的，还不曾有一个人像眼前这个男人一样，让人想胡作非为又对他心有怜惜。  
金希澈勾起嘴角笑着摇了摇头，好像在嘲笑自己为一个被自己迷晕的陌生人优柔寡断。

对啊。干就完事了。

像拆开期待已久的礼物一样，金希澈温柔细致的拨开朴正洙的浅棕色刘海，在额头落下一个浅浅的吻，顺着那个人的眼窝，到鼻梁，最终落到金希澈期盼的唇瓣上，他用舌头仔细的碾磨着朴正洙的唇形，左右吮吸，感受到嘴唇的肿胀才恋恋不舍的放过，用舌头撬开牙关，直达常人敏感的上颚，因为昏迷的原因朴正洙的舌头不能动，即便如此，金希澈还是坚持不懈的让他的口腔布满自己的味道，不知道是谁的津液顺着朴正洙的脸部轮廓滑下，流到耳朵里，又引得金希澈去舔朴正洙的耳窝，他用舌尖轻轻的往里探，感受着身下人逐渐上升的体温，才继续往下。

突然，金希澈撑起身子，低头看着朴正洙的脸，被磨得发红的嘴唇，和湿漉漉的脸颊，考虑了许久，金希澈伸手从床边的抽屉里拿出了一瓶r u s h，打开瓶盖伸到朴正洙的鼻头，晃了晃，又马上撤走，一只手伸到衣服里面顺着腰线上下抚摸，另一只手轻轻捏着他的右耳垂。

"唔...嗯..."

朴正洙伴随着难耐的头痛清醒的时候，一眼就看到正在他身上努力耕耘的金希澈的头顶，刚刚从迷药的威力中清醒过来，朴正洙整个人都懵懵的。

很快，朴正洙就被金希澈牵引着全心全意投入这场莫名其妙的情爱中。

金希澈有技巧的拿牙齿叼起朴正洙的乳尖，又一下子全部含进嘴里，在温热的空间里拿舌头灵巧的来回拨弄，朴正洙只感觉各种酥麻的快感从胸前一路向下，又没力气推开身上的人，只能软软的打他的脑袋，虽然这用了全力，但在金希澈看来，不过是他的猎物对他的爱抚。

"醒了？你叫什么名字？"

金希澈使坏，一边说话，一边也不放过朴正洙的敏感点，还腾出一只手伸进朴正洙的裤子里去照顾他的小兄弟，大手套住整个性器揉弄，性器顶端渗出的清液渐渐打湿了朴正洙的内裤和金希澈的手掌。

"这么馋吗？"

金希澈终于大发慈悲放过了朴正洙的乳头，伸出舌头，学着猫的动作，直接从胸前舔到小腹，绕着朴正洙的肚脐来回打转。金希澈的唾液遇上房间里的冷气，激得朴正洙起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

很快，快感袭向下体，性器硬邦邦的立在那里，顶端吐着液体，一副需要人照顾的模样，更多的欲望跑向身后的小穴，好像无数只蚂蚁在穴口打转，叫嚣着需要东西来填满。

"你谁啊...起来..."

听到小猫咪挑衅的话语，金希澈直接张口咬住了朴正洙腰侧的软肉，留下一个鲜红的印记，好像在惩罚他的僭越。

"啊！你干嘛！"

"名字。"

见朴正洙还是红着脸不愿意说话，金希澈失了耐心，拢住性器顶端，指尖狠狠刮过马眼，引得朴正洙尖叫着蜷起了身子。

"朴...朴正洙"

"我们正洙是需要别人调教的孩子呢。"

"你是不是...给我...下药了...唔..."

"正洙啊，我不是什么好人的。"

金希澈平日有洁癖，爱干净的很，偏偏今天，就觉得朴正洙巍巍站立的小兄弟可爱的很，他低下头把顶端含在嘴里，用舌头一深一浅的沿着那圈勾勒，朴正洙的呼吸逐渐变得沉重，身体不自觉的向上顶，想要更多。

金希澈掐着朴正洙大腿内侧的软肉，一下一下的做着吞咽，每次动作都引得嘴里的性器微微跳动几下，柱身上的青筋凸起，金希澈迷恋的搅动着，感觉到柱身不受控制的往嘴里撞。

"嗯！啊..."

朴正洙还没来得及把金希澈推出去，就射了金希澈一嘴，金希澈把精液吐在手心里，伸到朴正洙眼前，好看的眼睛挑了挑。

"正洙，你好浓哦~"

"你别说！"

金希澈翻手，摁住朴正洙的额头，把精液悉数抹在朴正洙的脸上，又把两根手指伸进朴正洙的嘴里

"自己舔舔"

金希澈看着身下的人，立体的脸上精液和唾液混在一起，眼角因为刚刚过去的高潮被刺激的有些发红，含着眼泪欲掉不掉，好不诱人，朴正洙的舌头好像就和朴正洙一样，呆呆的躺在嘴里，动都不动。

金希澈把沾满唾液的手指伸向穴口，摸着洞口的褶皱按摩，浅浅伸进去一个指节就马上被四面八方的软肉吸住，感受着里面潮湿温热的空间，金希澈试探的又往里伸了伸，来回变换着角度寻找敏感点。

不愧是金希澈，只稍稍用了几下，就戳到了那块凸起，朴正洙捂着嘴没忍住发出来他自己都陌生的呻吟，在金希澈耳朵里，就像是小猫的求欢声，揪着他继续进行。

直至开阔到四根手指，朴正洙的脖颈也被金希澈种下了大大小小的草莓，一副被欺负惨了的样子。金希澈想着朴正洙也没什么力气，拉开裤链把性器顶到朴正洙的穴口蹭了蹭，按住朴正洙的腰一下冲到底，朴正洙像一条脱水的鱼一样一下子弹了起来，扭动着身子让金希澈退出去，

"疼！啊...出去..."

金希澈俯下身子，又着迷的咬住朴正洙的嘴唇，身下的动作却又快又狠，一下下直冲着朴正洙的前列腺顶过去，疼痛夹杂着酸胀的感觉直冲大脑，让朴正洙仰着头发出一声比一声高的呻吟。

半软的性器不久又站立起来，随着金希澈的动作打在两个人的腹部，金希澈从来不是什么讲究技巧的人，只知道凭着本能一下又一下狠狠的戳着那块凸起的软肉，完全被快感侵袭的朴正洙双手无助的在床上胡乱的划着，整个人像一只被蒸熟的虾子一样透着诱人的红色。

"轻...轻一点..."

"正洙，在床上不要跟我提要求"

说话间，金希澈就着这个姿势把朴正洙拉起来抱在怀里，头埋在朴正洙的颈间吮吸着属于他的空气，带着淡淡的薄荷味，金希澈把朴正洙扣在自己身上，胯间的动作不停，朴正洙被顶的七荤八素，眼泪不受控制的往下流，嘴里不停的冒出含糊不清的声音。

"求...求你...停...呜...痛..."

"忍忍。"

感觉脖颈处的皮肤好像被咬破了，又痛又痒，朴正洙无力的搂着金希澈的脖子，满身疮痍的上下晃动。

性器被体内的软肉不规律的挤压着，金希澈好像感受到他高潮的来临，搂着朴正洙的腿窝把他抱起来压在墙上，用嘴堵住朴正洙越来越大声的喘息，身下的动作开始加速，顶的朴正洙几乎要脱离金希澈的怀抱，身后的皮肉被粗糙的墙壁蹭的一片血红，却又被金希澈紧紧的牵制住，无法逃脱，朴正洙只能疯狂的摇头试图拒绝金希澈的攻势，祈求他放过自己。

金希澈身下的动作越来越快，金属的裤链夹着朴正洙的阴毛，带来更深一层的疼痛，两个人的交合处好像都要燃起火花，肠液从无法闭合的洞口流下来，滴在金希澈的黑色西装裤上，形成几道暧昧的水痕。

"啊...啊...嗯...快..."

金希澈拿手摁住朴正洙的马眼，搂紧他加速冲刺，终于在肠道的疯狂挤压中射在了里面，滚烫的精液激得朴正洙也尖叫着射出来，身子还在高潮的余韵中颤抖着无法平复。

金希澈把朴正洙放在床上，轻柔的亲了亲朴正洙的眼睛，把朴正洙的双腿并在一起架在自己肩上，开始有一下没一下的撞击。

因为空间的禁闭，每一次的冲撞都格外刺激，朴正洙微闭着眼睛，一副生无可恋的样子躺在床上，手指节紧紧的扣着床单

"你...到底是谁啊..."

"宝贝，这不重要。"

"不行了...我不行了...放过我..."

就这样，金希澈一次又一次的贯穿着朴正洙，换了无数个姿势，房间里的每一个地方好像都有两个人欢欲的痕迹，金希澈着迷的亲着朴正洙身体的每一处，久久不能放开，直到朴正洙被操晕又醒来，哭的满是泪痕什么都射不出来，金希澈才抱着他去清洗。

接近天亮，金希澈才抱着朴正洙倒在了床上，从身后搂着他微微隆起的胸肌，把脸贴在朴正洙的肩头，道了声"晚安"就睡去了

累的睁不开眼睛的朴正洙在身后传来平稳的呼吸声以后，把手覆在金希澈的手上，说了声

"晚安，希澈。"


End file.
